


Verdades a medias

by frozenyogurt



Series: Trasroscados [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Yahaba tiene futuro como espía, Yahaba y Kyoutani juegan a quién es el más terco de los dos, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Watari les está ocultando algo.Shigeru lleva pensando en ello los últimos días, analizando detalladamente todos los gestos y frases de su amigo hasta que se convence que está en lo cierto. Pero no es hasta ese viaje en autobús que decide tomar cartas en el asunto.El único problema es convencer a Kyoutani que él tiene la razón.





	Verdades a medias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Segunda parte del regalo de cumple para la más mejor hermana del mundo!
> 
> Se supone que es una pieza complementaria a [esta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8026804) historia. Para entender el contexto completo aconsejaría que leerse aquella pieza primero. Sucede cronológicamente cuando Watari y Noya se encuentran en el supermercado por primera vez. Pero supongo que podría leerse como algo independiente, en el resumen más o menos pone lo que pasa. En esta historia Watari es la excusa para que Yahaba y Kyoutani se queden solos y pasen... cosas. 
> 
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo kyouhaba y también la primera vez que me meto en la mente de Yahaba, fue todo un reto.

Watari les está ocultando algo.

Shigeru tiene buenos instintos y un agudo sentido de la observación. Su comportamiento puede ser catalogado como “sospechoso”, y aunque está decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto, no se decide hasta esa noche. Cuando Watari les dice que se baja del autobús varias paradas antes de su casa, Shigeru decide que ese es el momento de actuar.

—Nosotros también nos bajamos en esta parada— exclama sin más, con voz determinada pero cuidando de no subir demasiado el tono. Sigue sentado en el autobús, sin perder de vista a Watari, quien ya está de pie, esperando que el chofer se detenga.

—¿Qué diablos dijiste?— a su lado, Kyoutani se remueve en el asiento. Lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido, ese típico gesto desafiante que a Shigeru tanto le fastidia.

Pero en esta ocasión no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Espera que Watari avance un poco para colarse en la fila que está bajando el autobús y tira de Kyoutani con fuerza, para arrastrarlo consigo.

—¿No te has dado cuenta lo sospechoso que está Watari últimamente?— la pregunta es tan directa que parece desarmar a Kyoutani por completo. Ladea el rostro, inclinando la barbilla hacia su hombro izquierdo. Por un instante parece como si Shigeru lo estuviera confrontando sobre sus notas escolares en lugar del comportamiento de Watari.

—¿Y por eso hay que espiarlo? ¿Esa es tu gran solución?— masculla por lo bajo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero él está demasiado obstinado como para responderle siquiera. Concentra esas energías en guiarlo fuera del autobús. Cuando están ambos en la acera, mira con detenimiento hasta localizar a Watari, quien va caminando a varios metros delante de ellos. Está solo y no parece sospechar que se bajaron en la misma parada, muchos menos que planean seguirlo.

—No hay que perderlo de vista, así que agradezco tu cooperación— Shigeru sigue con la vista fija en Watari, aunque no se atreve a dar más de un par de pasos hasta que el hombro de Kyoutani choca contra el suyo.

Lo mira de reojo, está de brazos cruzados y mirando al frente detenidamente. Espera que también esté observando lo mismo que él.

—Pues parece que va a cruzar la calle— le indica con un gesto, obligándolo a enderezar la mirada de nuevo. Justo en este momento el semáforo peatonal se pone en verde y Watari cruza al otro lado de la calle. Shigeru contiene la respiración por un instante, a punto de tirar de Kyoutani para emprender una carrera antes de perderlo de vista.

Sin embargo, no han ni siquiera hecho ademán de cruzar la calle cuando Watari entra a un supermercado. Shigeru suspira aliviado, sabiendo que al menos su objetivo está encerrado de manera momentánea.

—Por lo que veo está haciendo las compras. ¡Qué sospechoso! Creo que un par de cuadras más atrás vi una estación de policía. ¿No quieres que mejor vayamos a hacer la denuncia?— el tono de entendido de Kyoutani lo fastidia de manera inmediata. Decide ignorarlo, pues realmente está determinado a llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—Mejor cállate y camina— tira de su brazo, obligándolo a andar. Camino al semáforo se da cuenta que está usando menos fuerza de la necesaria. Tal y como imaginó, Kyoutani sí tiene más curiosidad de la que está dispuesto a reconocer.

Cuando llegan al otro lado de la calle, se quedan a unos cuantos pasos de las puertas del supermercado. Shigeru sopesa si entrar o no, porque si lo hacen las posibilidades pueden ponerse en su contra. Por un lado, pueden toparse con Watari si no ponen muchísimo cuidado. Y por otro, está la posibilidad de no encontrarlo y que éste salga sin que se hayan dado cuenta.

Se muerde el labio inferior, indeciso y cada vez más ansioso.

—Sólo hay una salida. Si nos quedamos fuera va a salir de allí tarde o temprano— como si estuviera adivinando su pensamiento, Kyoutani hace aquel comentario en un tono despreocupado. Casi como si no tuviera importancia alguna.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

—Aunque sigo insistiendo en que no veo nada sospechoso. ¡Sólo está haciendo las compras!— por supuesto que toda sensación de sentirse apoyado se desvanece al instante con esas palabras. Kyoutani tiene el ceño fruncido y Shigeru quiere sacudirlo para que deje de comportarse como un obstáculo en lugar de una ayuda.

La única razón por la que se contiene es que están en la vía pública y no puede provocar un escándalo.

—Te recuerdo que estamos a varias paradas de la casa de Watari. Si quería hacer compras, no tenía por qué seleccionar este supermercado en particular— trata de sonar razonable, conteniendo su irritación lo mejor que puede. Al menos está de acuerdo con la lógica de Kyoutani, Watari saldrá por esa puerta y es mejor esperar afuera para saber luego hacia dónde se dirige.

Mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún sitio dónde ocultarse. Los faroles de la calle no ofrecen mucho refugio y eso de esconderse tras alguna columna de un edificio sí levantaría sospechas.

Está a punto de rendirse cuando justo a su izquierda lo ve. Tan extasiado se encuentra que no mide sus emociones y tira de Kyoutani, sonriendo y encontrando sus miradas quizás demasiado abruptamente.

Shigeru no sabe bien cómo se recupera de aquella mirada tan intensa, de la mano de Kyoutani prendiéndose con fuerza de su brazo para que ninguno de los dos pierda el equilibrio.

—Por allá hay un puesto de ramen. Seguro que desde ahí podemos ver cuándo sale Watari y comer mientras esperamos si es que demora mucho— añade al final, dando un paso atrás para separarse de Kyoutani, demasiado consciente de la cercanía entre ambos.

Pasan un par de segundos, que parecen una eternidad, Kyoutani con la vista en su izquierda. Parece tan serio, como si estuviera evaluando aquel puesto de ramen con mucho detenimiento. Es sólo ramen. Shigeru está a punto de decírselo para obligarlo a decidirse, pero entonces Kyoutani resopla, regalándole un leve asentimiento.

—Suena bien. Pero tú invitas— dice con aire de superioridad, echándose a andar sin darle a él posibilidad de negarse. Ni siquiera permite que le dé una réplica alguna, pues avanza a grandes zanjadas y lo único que puede hacer Shigeru es apresurarse para darle alcance.

En el puesto hay sólo una pareja, apostada en una esquina. Shigeru no les presta especial atención pero parecen estar demasiado ocupados en su propio universo. De hecho, podría jurar que el plato de ramen de la chica ni siquiera está humeando ya, con ella demasiado ocupada dándole besos a su novio.

Trata de no determinarlos cuando pide una orden de _tonkotsu_ para Kyoutani y otra de _miso_ para él. Les atiende una mujer mayor y de rostro amable, quien le dice que son casi mil doscientos yenes por el pedido. Shigeru siente las mejillas arder cuando rebusca en su monedero con urgencia para pagar el total de esa cena improvisada. ¡Creía tener más de la cuenta al salir de casa esta mañana!

—Aquí tiene— se queda a cuadros cuando antes que él pueda contar la cantidad en su monedero, es Kyoutani quien coloca las monedas sobre la barra.

Se miran en silencio, mientras la mujer les agradece a ambos y les desea buen provecho.

Shigeru separa los labios, Kyoutani parece más concentrado en tomar su ramen entre las manos.

—La próxima vez que decidas seguir a la gente, que al menos sea con más presupuesto. Los espías también tienen que comer— masculla, soplando varias veces antes de dar el primer sorbo. Jura haberlo escuchado murmurar un “gracias por la comida” antes de prestarle atención absoluta a su plato de ramen.

Echa un vistazo rápido al supermercado, porque ve la puerta abrirse. Pero quienes salen son una mujer y su hijo cargados de paquetes. Mientras está soplando su miso, piensa en lo inconveniente que sería que Watari saliera justo en ese momento. Aunque estén técnicamente invirtiendo el tiempo mientras esperan, la comida está deliciosa.

Sería un completo desperdicio tener que dejarla de lado para seguir con la noche de espionaje.

—Quizás es algo de familia.

—¿Eh?

—Lo de Watari. Quizás es algo familiar y por eso no nos ha dicho nada. Es lo único que se me ocurre— Shigeru da otro sorbo a su sopa mientras se concentra en la expresión seria de Kyoutani.

Conoce ese tono, cuando Kyoutani deja de utilizar su pantalla de persona desapegada y altanera. Se nota que también ha pensado mucho en el comportamiento de Watari los últimos días. Por un momento, Shigeru se siente un poco culpable por haberle reprochado tantas cosas desde que se bajaron del autobús.

Después de todo, él también está preocupado a su manera.

—Puede ser…— admite, sus pensamientos divagando mientras tiene la vista fija en su plato de sopa. Supone que es momento de admitir sus propios errores, pues el gusanito de la culpa se remueve en su interior. Los dos tendrían que estar camino a casa, necesitan descansar si quieren rendir en los entrenamientos— ya sé que exageré un poco en esto de seguir a Watari. Pero estoy preocupado, si es algo grave, me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

Ahoga un suspiro, fijándose de nuevo en la entrada del supermercado. Piensa en Watari, en su comportamiento en los últimos días. Shigeru quiere creer que si se tratara de algo realmente grave, ya se lo habría dicho. Se conocen desde primer año de preparatoria, su dinámica en el equipo fue buena desde el inicio y ahora lo considera uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

El problema es que no alcanza a definir con exactitud si la actitud de Watari es de preocupación o alguna otra cosa. A veces le parece que cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos luce más bien nostálgico.

Sus pensamientos se cortan de golpe cuando siente el peso de una mano sobre su espalda. Ésta sube despacio, deteniéndose en su hombro.

—Ser el capitán no te da superpoderes para resolver la vida de todo el mundo, Yahaba— la voz de Kyoutani es tan firme como siempre, a Shigeru se le eriza toda la piel del cuello.

Nunca se queda indiferente cuando Kyoutani pronuncia su nombre. Es un cosquilleo que nace en la boca de su estómago y va subiendo por su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Es la forma en que lo dice, con tono ronco, como habla cuando está exhausto luego de trotar en los calentamientos.

Siempre lo deja con la sensación que está retándolo a contradecirlo.

—Ya sé…— replica apenas, hundiendo sus hombros con cierta resignación— es sólo que quiero que las cosas marchen bien en el equipo.

—¿Es que acaso consideras que marchan mal?— Shigeru reconoce el tono implícito en la pregunta. No sabe cómo es que le mantiene la mirada cuando puede imaginarse lo que Kyoutani está pensando justo en este momento.

 _“¿Acaso consideras que sigo siendo un problema_?”. La frase resuena en sus oídos aún cuando Kyoutani no la pronuncie en voz alta. Está ahí, reflejada en sus ojos, que lo miran fijamente y sin parpadear. Shigeru siente el nudo incómodo en su garganta, le gustaría ser lo bastante elocuente para encontrar una solución diplomática a ese momento tan incómodo.

Todo el rostro le arde, y no puede achacárselo a su ya no tan humeante sopa.

—Las cosas podrían ir mejor si Watari nos contara qué le pasa— replica con todas las fuerzas que le quedan. Usualmente el duelo de miradas con Kyoutani lo deja exhausto en circunstancias normales. Ahora se siente más vulnerable que en sus encontrones a solas en el gimnasio pero hace un esfuerzo porque no se note.

Alza la barbilla, empoderándose de la ventaja que tiene al sacarle unos centímetros más a Kyoutani.

—Tal vez no quiere nuestra ayuda. ¿Acaso se te ha ocurrido, señor sabelotodo?— masculla de malos modos, tanto que Shigeru aprieta los labios para no decir algún insulto frente a la pobre mujer del puesto de ramen.

—Podría necesitarla de todas formas. ¿O no lo habías pensado?— le responde en el mismo tono retador, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

La respuesta de Kyoutani lo desarma por inesperada, porque en lugar de refutar de nuevo o regalarle una mueca de disgusto, se ríe. Es una carcajada sincera, mostrando los dientes y se le hinchan las mejillas.

Es un espectáculo tan poco frecuente que Shigeru se queda ahí en pie, con los labios abiertos, a mitad de una exclamación de sorpresa.

Por un instante, viéndolo así relajado y como un adolescente cualquiera, quiere repetir esa imagen en su cabeza. Siente un vuelco en el corazón, una sensación cálida recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo.

—Eres tan terco…— Kyoutani niega con la cabeza, sus labios todavía en un amago de sonrisa— tan cabeza dura, pero luego el problemático del equipo soy yo, tiene mucha gracia.

Shigeru se arrepiente el instante después de dar un paso al frente. Cuando se evapora cualquier rastro de espacio personal entre los dos. Apenas puede recordar en qué parte de la barra dejó su sopa o en qué momento hizo tal cosa. Sólo puede concentrarse en su reflejo en los ojos de Kyoutani, así de cerca están.

En un intento desesperado por aferrarse a algo, se muerde el interior de la mejilla izquierda. Kyoutani sigue mirándolo fijamente mientras Shigeru escucha el repicar de su propio corazón. Recuerda aquello que lleva reprimiendo desde hace cinco días exactos, cuando se quedaron a solas en los vestidores del gimnasio.

—Kyoutani…

Es lo único que sale de sus labios antes que él los selle con un beso. Es como una repetición de lo que sucedió en el gimnasio. Ambos mirándose en silencio con demasiada intensidad, Kyoutani tomándolo con fuerza por la cintura, besándolo con fuerza. Sus cuerpos buscándose por instinto, sus manos alrededor del rostro de Kyoutani.

Sus manos están alrededor del rostro de Kyoutani, el cosquilleo en su espalda cuando siente las caricias de éste. Shigeru guía una de sus manos a ciegas, tirando de su cuello para acomodarlo mejor.

Los labios le arden, no está seguro cuánto tiempo pasa pero no quiere que se acabe. Es la misma sensación, la necesidad de ahondar en el beso para no tener que separarse y lidiar con las consecuencias.

En esa ocasión, después de separarse ninguno de los dos tocó el tema. Llegaron a una especie de acuerdo implícito de no decir nada, un voto de silencio para no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Ahora sabe que no será así.

Por eso, la opresión en el pecho cuando por fin se separan es inaguantable.

—Yahaba…

—¿Vamos a tener que hablar de esto ahora?— interrumpe a Kyoutani, pues su tono tan grave lo asusta. La pregunta sale atropellada de sus labios, casi como una amenaza. Se da cuenta que la pareja que antes les acompañaba en el puesto de ramen ya no está. Shigeru no se atreve a mirar a su izquierda por temor a que la mujer esté mirándolos con reproche. Al menos no la escucha vociferar, así que puede concentrarse en Kyoutani.

Lo cual quizás no es buena idea, porque cuando lo mira otra vez, le parece por un instante que está molesto. Tal vez es su imaginación, tiene todos los sentidos alterados y se siente ligeramente mareado.

—No— dice al cabo de un rato, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de Aobajousai. Shigeru inspira hondo, aún incapaz de normalizar su respiración. Es imposible hacerlo cuando Kyoutani sigue mirándolo de aquella manera tan intensa— podemos concentrarnos en… otra cosa.

Kyoutani permanece inmóvil en la misma posición, sin acercarse a él, pero Shigeru no es idiota para obviar su tono implícito. Sabe que es una invitación, no lo está retando, sino más bien pidiendo que se acerque. Todo el cuerpo le tiembla, tiene las mejillas encendidas y su cerebro aún no coordina del todo.

Shigeru odia esa sensación, la de estar al borde de un precipicio y tener que lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas. Sabe que se le acaban las opciones, pero decide por lo más práctico y menos sensato.

Un golpe de fe.

Esta vez el beso es menos urgente, Shigeru une sus labios despacio y se balancea sobre sus talones. El cosquilleo en su estómago sigue ahí pero ya no hay tanta desesperación en sus movimientos. Kyoutani lo toma por la cintura, ambos fundiéndose lentamente en un abrazo.

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo permanecen así, tan juntos y sin que nada pueda perturbarlos. Shigeru se estremece cuando siente los dedos de Kyoutani enredarse en su pelo. Gime despacio, entregado por completo a la cercanía de Kyoutani, olvidándose por un instante que están en un lugar público y que además, se supone que están vigilando la puerta del supermercado, esperando que Watari salga de allí.

Shigeru apenas siente el suelo bajo sus pies.

Todo es culpa de Kyoutani.

Cuando el beso por fin se termina, Shigeru se da cuenta que sus manos siguen entrelazadas. Se queda mirándolas por un instante, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que encajan. Luego se corrige a sí mismo, convenciéndose que sólo es la emoción del momento. Pero tampoco se atreve a soltar el agarre, no cuando todavía siente el retumbar de su corazón en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Crees que Watari siga ahí dentro?— la pregunta de Kyoutani suena fuera de lugar, Shigeru no puede descifrar por qué se siente ligeramente decepcionado. No tiene derecho a quejarse cuando fue él mismo quien pidió que no hablaran sobre besos robados y abrazos en medio de la calle.

Se toma unos segundos para ladear el rostro, fijándose en la fachada del supermercado. No hay forma de saber si Watari ya salió o permanece allí. Aunque no vaya confesárselo a Kyoutani, en este preciso momento esa información es muy irrelevante para él.

Lo que importa es el golpeteo en su pecho, sus mejillas ardiendo y el cosquilleo en sus labios, hambrientos de más besos.

—Y si nos vio, probablemente salió huyendo— es incapaz de imaginarse un escenario peor que ese. Watari sale del supermercado y por casualidad posa la vista en el puesto de ramen, donde encuentra a su capitán y su _ace_ abrazados, besándose como si nada más importara.

El gruñido que recibe como respuesta lo hace girarse de nuevo, mirando a Kyoutani con detenimiento. Tiene los labios fruncidos y Shigeru siente una punzada de culpa, pues quizás su comentario no fue el más acertado en estas circunstancias.

—Sólo bromeaba…— susurra, con un hilo de voz, un tono afectado que rara vez usa con él.

Aunque no obtiene una reacción inmediata, al menos Kyoutani relaja su expresión. Sí suelta sus manos y ladea el rostro, Shigeru se da cuenta que está fijándose en la barra donde están los ramen.

La mujer del puesto está moviéndose, atareada guardando ingredientes dentro de un cajón que luego cierra con llave. Parece bastante concentrada en lo que está haciendo y no les está mirando directamente, pero Shigeru sabe que no los ha perdido de vista desde hace rato.

—Supongo que ya estarán muy llenos y no van a repetir— dice con un tono condescendiente que a Shigeru le avergüenza automáticamente. Ve a Kyoutani removerse a su lado, captando también el mensaje encubierto— de todas formas, ya voy a cerrar así que deberían irse a casa.

Shigeru carraspea, pues tiene la boca seca y ni siquiera intenta hacer contacto visual con la mujer. Se mueve con toda la rapidez que su nerviosismo le permite, buscando su bolsa de deportes y echándosela al hombro una vez más.

—Sí, deberíamos. Además, ya es tarde…— susurra con torpeza, esperando la reacción de Kyoutani. Tuerce el gesto, desesperado porque lo apoye aunque sea con una frase, pero se limita a buscar su mochila y también acomodarla sobre sus hombros.

Masculla algo que probablemente sea una despedida para la dependienta y entonces vuelve a mirarlo a él.

Shigeru odia sentirse vulnerable tan repentinamente.

—Vamos. Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

La frase es tan tajante que Shigeru no tiene fuerzas para contradecirlo. No mira hacia el supermercado cuando retoman el rumbo a la parada de autobuses. Ambos avanzan en silencio, quizás demasiado perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Al menos, Shigeru sí que lo está.

Su cabeza es una maraña de pensamientos, precipitándose uno sobre otro sin que pueda encauzarse ninguno en particular. El peso de los labios de Kyoutani en los suyos todavía es muy reciente. Ahora que no hacen nada más que acompañarse en silencio, no puede evitar preguntarse si tal vez debieron hablar del tema.

Pero desecha esa idea casi enseguida, pues sabe perfectamente que una conversación así habría sido un absoluto desastre.

Shigeru se atreve a mirarlo a la cara cuando ya están arriba del autobús, en uno de los últimos asientos, con las mochilas a los pies de ambos.

Es un recorrido conocido, pues siempre salen con Watari después de las prácticas extras y los tres se hacen compañía hasta que van bajándose uno a uno para ir a sus respectivas casas. El primero en bajarse siempre es Watari y dos paradas después lo hace Kyoutani, quien tiene que tomar otro autobús que lo acerque más a su casa.

El gusanito de la culpa arremete de nuevo, porque si Kyoutani lo acompaña hasta su parada, tendrá que hacer todo un peregrinaje para regresar. Es tarde, no es justo que haga tal cosa.

El problema es que Shigeru no tiene valor para decirle que se baje.

—No tienes que…— incapaz de acabar la frase, humedece sus labios, esos que echan en falta la cercanía de Kyoutani— de verdad que puedo llegar solo a casa. No tienes por qué llegar tan tarde luego, tenemos escuela mañana.

Quiere que el asiento lo trague luego del silencio que recibe a cambio, Shigeru contiene la respiración, temeroso que Kyoutani se enfade. Estas no son horas para discutir, mucho menos luego de todo lo sucedido.

—No estoy haciendo esto por obligación— responde con crudeza, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

Luego de semejante respuesta, Shigeru no se atreve a discutir ni tampoco a hacer algún otro comentario. Decide que pasará el resto del viaje en silencio, pues su mente es un torbellino y si deja escapar mucho sus pensamientos seguro que pueden causar más de un problema.

Se acomoda en su asiento, maldiciendo porque su teléfono esté guardado en la mochila. En este momento podría echar mano de un poco de música, pero no quiere moverse demasiado en su asiento.

En algún punto del camino, Shigeru se queda mirando sus manos, tan cerca una de otra. Aunque su cerebro le grita que es una mala idea, no puede contener sus instintos. Las entrelaza despacio, uniendo primero sus meñiques, tirando de ellos con suavidad para obtener una reacción de Kyoutani. Sus dedos se acarician despacio, chocando entre sí hasta enroscarse uno contra otro.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, los ojos de Kyoutani brillan como hicieran minutos antes, justo después de su segundo beso.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncia una palabra mientras continúan en el autobús, pero sus dedos se acarician de tanto en tanto y de momento eso es suficiente.

De la parada de autobús hasta su casa hay exactamente dos cuadras, que también recorren en absoluto silencio. Todavía van de la mano y es entonces cuando Shigeru agradece que sea tarde, sus padres deben estar encerrados en su cuarto viendo televisión o descansando. No van a estar en el portal de casa así que se perderán el espectáculo de su hijo llegando de la mano con uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Al final no averiguamos qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo Watari— susurra Kyoutani cuando llegan por fin a las puertas de su casa.

Shigeru contiene una carcajada mientras busca las llaves en su mochila. Es un poco difícil cuando sólo tiene una mano disponible pero la posibilidad de soltarse de su agarre ni siquiera cruza por su cabeza.

—Creí que habías dicho que sólo estaba haciendo las compras— alza la vista desafiante, con las llaves por fin en su mano— si te has quedado con las dudas podemos seguir investigando para llegar al final de todo esto.

Kyoutani se muerde el labio inferior, escondiendo un amago de sonrisa.

—Pero la próxima vez tú pagas o voy a quedar en la ruina.

Él tiene que morderse la lengua para recodarle que estuvo dispuesto a pagar la cuenta del ramen. Sin embargo, la imagen de Kyoutani dejando las monedas sobre la barra, pagándole a la mujer el pedido de ambos, se lo impide. Parecía tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, como si se tratara de algo rutinario a lo que ya está acostumbrado.

Shigeru no tiene fuerzas para llevarle la contraria, después de todo sí es justo que la próxima vez corra por cuenta suya alimentarlos a los dos.

—Está bien, yo pagaré. Tenemos un trato…— añade al final, cuidándose de no usar alguna frase ridícula y cursi como que tienen una especie de promesa.

Pero sí es así, están sellando la promesa implícita de volver a salir solos. Lo que no dicen es que están usando a Watari como excusa. Ambos parecen de acuerdo con tener esa conversación en paralelo, oculta entre medias sonrisas y manos todavía entrelazadas.

—Buenas noches, Yahaba.

Es el tono ronco de Kyoutani, como si estuviera ahogando un puchero, lo que impulsa a Shigeru a inclinarse para darle un beso.

Lo que pretendía ser un gesto de simple despedida se convierte en algo más que Shigeru es incapaz de contener. Kyoutani lo besa con todo el cuerpo, arropándolo entre sus brazos y él le acaricia la espalda con las palmas abiertas, sintiendo el tacto de los músculos que hay bajo su chaqueta deportiva.

Su corazón es un completo torbellino, que remueve todos los cimientos de su cuerpo.

El beso se acaba, muy a su pesar, pero Shigeru se siente completamente satisfecho cuando ambos se quedan abrazados unos instantes más, en silencio. Él aprovecha para normalizar un poco su respiración, sintiendo los dedos de Kyoutani entrelazados de nuevo en su pelo.

—Hasta mañana— dice por fin, despegándose de él y caminando hasta la puerta de su casa. Pasa las llaves en la cerradura y le hace un último gesto de despedida con la mano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  

Se queda unos minutos con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, la mochila ya a sus pies y las rodillas temblando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Cuando finalmente se tranquiliza, consigue encaminarse a su habitación lo más sigiloso que puede para no perturbar a su familia. Con la hora que es si lo pillan haciendo ruido seguro se lleva una buena reprimenda.

Se deja caer en la cama, el rostro aprisionado contra la almohada, la sensación de asfixia incrementándose al pensar en aquel último beso.

No sabe cómo se supone que pueda conciliar el sueño.

No es sorpresa que a la mañana siguiente, cuando se encuentran los tres a las puertas del colegio, ninguno sea capaz de responderle a Watari por qué demonios traen tan mal aspecto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo diré que por algo convertí estas historias en una serie. Quién sabe qué deparará el futuro a kyouhaba y watanoya.


End file.
